


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by pope_hope_123456



Series: 2016 Dippica Week [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pope_hope_123456/pseuds/pope_hope_123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dippica Week Day3-Missing</p>
<p>Amidst Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Pacifica have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wasn’t really feeling this prompt so here’s the best I could, lol.

As Pacifica sat on a creaky log in front of a fire in her wool llama sweater that she would never be caught dead in at literally any other point in time than the goddamn apocalypse, she couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. Like, she knows she wasn't exactly the best person ever, but she had been making conscious efforts to change. She let the town's folks in the party… she told Rebecca from Ms. Henson's class that she as sorry that she said her shirt was tacky on picture day… she even started saying thank you's, and meaning them! But oh no, apparently all her effort was freaking useless BECAUSE THE WORLD WAS ENDING!

So rather than deal with it emotionally, she silently sat on her creaky log in front of a fire and stewed in her own anger, snapping at anyone who made the poor decision to talk to her, or look at her funny, or whatever. That was until Dipper pulled his log over to tell her to step off.

"Okay, Paz, you really need to stop yelling." He glared, his usually gentle brown eyes hard.

She scoffed and tossed her head to the side. "Why? They should be honored that I'm even acknowledging them."

He groaned, loudly and obnoxiously. "Wow, why to retract into the mouthpiece of your parents' elitist bullcrap, Pacifica. They would be _real_ proud right now, wouldn't they?" He bit.

With narrowed steely blue eyes, she hissed, "Well, I wouldn't know, now would I?" She crossed her arms in agitation. "In case you didn't hear, my father had all the holes in his face swapped around and my mother was eating by that annoying floating head, so hOW WOULD I KNOW WHAT THEY THOUGHT?! THEY'RE BOTH DEAD!" She didn't even notice that she had starting yelling or see Dipper's shocked face. "THEY'RE BOTH DEAD!" And the tears started to flow out of her without her knowledge or consent as she quietly repeated, "They're dead" over and over again. And as she started to rock, Dipper hesitantly placed his hand on her back and soothingly rubbed her back with circles.

"I'm sorry, Pacifica. I didn't know." He whispered, almost inaudible over the wind. "I'm sorry," He repeated, over and over.

They sat like that for hours, her blonde head buried between her knees, Dipper gently rubbing her back.

Finally, close to daybreak Pacifica spoke again. "You know, it's stupid… But even after every awful thing they did… I still miss them."

"No, Pacifica." Dipper chastised. "That's not stupid at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you spot any errors or think of any ways I can improve my writing, please comment! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
